Somewhere Up There
by weirdowriter
Summary: Elsa takes time off to visit her parent's grave for the first time, against all the internal turmoil and history. An emotional one-shot. This summary doesn't do the story justice, so please read!


**New story! Sorry for the inactivity. I hope that this piece will hopefully make you guys cry (in a good way), because I did and I'm trying to experiment a bit with how my writing style reached the emotional resonance of every story. And hopefully, I can have more meaningful pieces for you guys. Enjoy! Please R &R!**

* * *

"Mama? Papa?"

The lone figure stood solemnly in the cemetery, in front of two massive boulders overlooking the horizon. Her voice was soft and quivering, but clear against the eerie tranquility of the early morning. She ran her fingers over the runes on the massive tombstones fondly. It was stiff, and cold. Not like Mama's warm hugs. Not like Papa's big hands.

"It's Elsa," she managed to force it out. "I miss you so, so much. I miss your hugs, the kisses, how Papa would let me sit on his lap and how Mama would read me stories." Her voice trailed off.

"I miss you… " Elsa whimpered between sobs. The once regal and composed queen was now slumped against her father's tombstone, letting icy tears trickled down her face. To think that she had spent so little time with them before they departed, most of which were full of anxiety.

"And I'm sorry."

 _What am I sorry for?_ Elsa wondered about what she had blurted out. _She didn't cause their deaths._

"I'm sorry I took so long to come." Elsa had feared that she would have frozen everything in her sight if she had gone for the funeral, and chose to withdraw back into her room, for it already had layers of ice accumulated by years. And after the pain slowly faded, but still lingered, she had chosen not to return. "And… And I'm sorry for everything I've done. For that ten years."

Elsa recalled how she had rejected all their hugs and kisses in fear that the gloves failed to protect them. How she had shunned away from them even though they merely wanted to comfort their panic-stricken daughter. Papa's voice laden with anxiety, Mama trying to keep the tears from spilling. And how she finally screamed and shut the door, sobbing on the other side. She imagined how worried they must have be, hearing that she didn't eat for the next few days, not being able see or hear her, apart from the faint "I'm alright" from the other side.

 _How much it must hurt_ , Elsa thought. _Rejected by their own daughter._ All she wanted now was to hug her parents, but it was too way too late. _Why couldn't I have treasured those chances when I still had them?_ Tears plodded heavily onto the muddy grass as the girl wrapped her arms around herself protectively in pain. She shut her eyes tight before feeling her body turn icy cold. _Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show._ The mantra seemed to be more effective around her parents.

She got up, surveying the tomb for any traces of ice or frost. _Nothing._ She heaved a sigh of relief and leaned against the rock again, casually stroking the rock with a free hand. "But guess what, I finally learnt to control my powers. I don't need my gloves anymore." A smile crinkled on her pale face, it was like a burden lifted off her shoulders.

Elsa bit her lip at the thought of everything they missed. _How Anna and her grew up to be strong young women. How Anna found her true love. How Arendelle prospered… How she no longer needed gloves._ They would never see these, and perhaps left in the inky depths of the ocean still worrying about their eldest daughter.

"Everything's fine now. People keep saying I look just like Mama. And Anna and I reunited. She's amazing and the best little sister I ever could have. She helped me through controlling my powers, gave me the confidence. But I have to thank you, Mama, Papa." Elsa felt her voice break.

"For you never lost hope in me. Even when the spark in me went out." Elsa spied the sky gradually turn purple, she had to get back before the castle staff started wondering where she had went.

"I have to go." Elsa managed, reluctant to leave. "Thanks for listening to me, for forgiving me even though I did not and giving me the support you always have… even when I can't see you. I…" Elsa's throat started burning and tears brimmed in her eyes. "I love you."

The queen made her departure, tears streaked down her cheeks. She made sure not to look back. There were no tears on the way back.

* * *

What she didn't know. somewhere up there, two figures looked down. They had seen everything, everything since three years ago. Though they couldn't congratulate her during her ups, or comfort her during her downs, they've always been watching. And as for now, they simply smiled at each other, knowing that their daughter was well.


End file.
